THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE
by Cassandra Grass
Summary: Scout is badly injured and needs the Medic's help. Long story short, he gets more than he bargained for.


Okay, so we're at 2Fort, tied 2/2 and Scout just was badly injured, calling for the doctor...

Medic is in the resupply room gathering tools when he hears...  
"AY! Doc!" A wanton cry from the only Bostonian on the team. He's badly hurt, and his hand clutches the arrow that's deep in his calf, making a pathetic sound as het to yank it out.

"F-fuck. C'mon man!" He cries out again, safely hidden from any sort of fire. His hat was off his head, lost somewhere, only to expose his less than clean haircut. "Right, I'm coming!" The surprised doctor rushes to the sound of his teammate only to find the Scout bleeding heavly in a dark corner.

"Settle down, I'll get it out!" The Medic reassures.  
"Thanks for showin' up." He scoffed, looking down at his wound with pain laced eyes. "Sniper got his fucking crossbow thing... and I was runnin' around doin' my job when... BAM. Right in the leg, right?" this was normal of the Scout. When injured, he talked. A lot.

"So I'm like, 'Shit, how the fuck am I supposed to take care of this?' But then our Sniper sniped the Aussiefag and I was all, 'Alright!' But then I was like, 'Shit! I still got a fuckin' arrow in my leg-" "Dummkopf, please... I need to concentrate!" The doctor mumbled, quite annoyed from Scout being such a chatterbox. The Medic then reached inside his pocket and retrieved an alcohol swab and swallowed a big gulp, "My friend, this will hurt, so brace yourself..." With that he swabbed the whole wounded area- "F-fuck!" The Scout locked his jaw and closed his eyes tight, keeping from squirming. Suddenly, he shut up.

The doctor was carefully and thoroughly swabbing the area, which the arrow was still in, and then he looked up at Scout. "There, that wasn't so bad, now, was it?" He smirked.  
"I'm going to pull out the arrow, now. Brace yourself..."

"W-wait!" Scout shrieked, voice cracking. He then cleared his throat, trying to mask the fear in his eyes. "Ain't.. ain't you gonna like... shit. I don't know. Use some sort of pain killer shit? You're just gonna tear it out?" He gulped, his mask falling right away at the thought of that arrow being torn from him with no anesthesia. "Oh, well, I have no anesthesia with me now... but there is some in my office." Medic said, a bit annoyed. "F-fuck." Scout stated simply, looking down at his leg, then back at the Doctor. "Well... m-maybe we should go back there. It'd be better, right?" He offered, his blue eyes wide with fear. The doctor put the Scout's arm around his shoulder and they both walked (well Scout limped) slowly to the office. After about five minutes of akwardly walking, they had reached the doctor's office and headquarters. "Sit down over there." The Medic gestured his hand to a medical chair.

Scout nodded, hopping on one foot to the seat, nearly collapsing into it. "F-fuck." He muttered again, clearly it was his favorite word of the day. He eyed the room and gave a small nod, as if approving of the place. "No wonder you never wanna leave! This place is fuckin' nice. And is that a/c? Nice man. You got the fuckin' works." The Medic weakly smiled, "Ja, it's nice..." He then glared at a shot in his hand, which contained Scout's anethesia. His face looked blank and emotionless. Scout looked up and his eyes landed on the needle, his lips parting. "Shit... That for me?" He asked, eyes somewhat wide.

The Medic was a little startled by Scout breaking the silence. He glanced over, "Yes, yes it is." He then walked over slowly to the chair. "I need to shoot this in your bum, if you don't mind." The Medic said, in a soft tone. "You will need to pull down your pants a little, please."

"...Alright." He shifted, tugging down his pants a little, exposing a somewhat round hip. It was thin and pale, like the rest of his body and had a small dust of freckles across it. He glanced up, wondering how far he needed to pull down his pants, sticking his bottom lip out a little.

"A little further..." The Medic mumbled, gesturing a down motion. The Scout rolled his eyes and obeyed, tugging it down until half of his rump was exposed. "This is gettin' a little gay for my tastes, Doc. Can we hurry this up?" The doctor glanced at him, amused, and bent down. He then rubbed the area of his butt with an alcohol swab. "Sorry if zhat was cold."

There was a sultry look in Medic's eyes.

Scout just kept looking straight ahead, spotting a small TV and nearly salivating. What he wouldn't do to watch a Baseball game right about now. When the alcohol pad rubbed his skin he shivered and goosepimples rose up on his skin. "Nah, it's alright." He mumbled, waiting for the bite the needle was sure to deliver. "Ha, don't count on watching any television," The Medic commented as he saw the way Scout was glaring at the t.v., "It's been broken for weeks."

"Fuck." He pouted, his bottom lip sticking out as he let a look of defeat crash across his face. "Maybe Engie can fix it?" He asked, glancing back and seeing that flicker of sultry in the older man's eyes. The Medic shook his head, "Nein, he's so busy with other stuff, I just might have to do it myself one of these days..."

"Well shit man, you should." He smirked, looking at the needle and gulping. "A-are you gonna do that, man? The fuckin' suspense is killin' me." The Medic nodded his head and squeezed some excess fluid out. "This will only hurt for a second." He was about to poke the needle in.

Scout nodded, letting his head droop as he waited, body tense with anxiety. "Do it man..." Medic then shot him with the anesthesia. "See, it didn't hurt bad did it?" He said with a grin.

Scout bit his lip hard and chewed on it lightly, trying to ride out the sharp bite of pain in his rear. "F-fuuu..." He exhaled and then moved, allowing his pants to cover himself once more. "Alright. Now what? We wait for it to kick in? Or..?"

"Yes, maybe just, say... two minutes and it should be working." The doctor said, thoughtfully. "Want to read a magazine until then?" He gestured towards a stack of Medicine mags on his desk.

"Ah, nah. I'm alright." He exhaled and crossed his arms, wondering where his beloved cap and earpiece had gone. He shifted, the spot where he'd been injected a little tender. "Nn." He let out a small sigh and then glanced at the Doctor.

For being on the same team, Scout didn't really know anything about the man before him. Other than he was German and didn't get along well with the Soldier.

"So, uh..." He cleared his throat. The Medic glanced over, "Yes? What's wrong?" He was watching the Scout's eyes carefully.

He was also thinking about Scout, and him never needing healed because of his quick speed getting him out of peril. He was always quite fascinated in Scout. Watching him when the other didn't even know. You could say it was almost an obsession...

Scout shrugged.

"I 'unno man." He could feel his leg tingling as the pain began to ebb it's way away. "Ah...So like... when'dya come to America, man? I mean, you are from Germany, ain't ya?" Medic shifted his eyes to the closed window beside him.

"I was in search of work, actually." He cleared his throat, "And, I suppose, this war was the answer to my searching." He glanced at Scout. "So why are you here? You're young and full of life, why would you partake in a war like this?"

"Money for my Ma'." He sighed and rubbed his neck. "I was workin' at a Pizza joint when I ran into some guy who offered me the job. Said it paid well and that there wouldn't be any questions asked.. so I took his offer." He shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. Nostalgia flooded on him as he thought of his mother and friends back in Boston...

"Do you miss your mother?" The Medic asked, intrigued. "...Yeah man. A lot." The younger sighed and rubbed his red shirt where his heart was, pouting a little. "She was the best, Ma'."

"I never really knew my parents. I was an orphan." The Medic glared at Scout, with an emotionless tint in his face. "How's your leg?"

The silence that filled the room could have been cut with a knife. "Uh... It don't hurt anymore, if that's what you're askin'." He blinked, glancing at the gruesome looking wound.

"Right, then I will pull out the arrow." The Medic walked over and bent down near the wounded area. "Okay... eins... zwei... drei-" He pulled out the arrow swiftly.  
"Did zhat hurt at all?"

He asked as he looked into the young man's eyes. Scout blinked, shaking his head. "Naw. Didn't feel a thing." He smiled and rubbed his neck, a dusty rose covering his cheeks. Boy, did he feel stupid for making such a big deal of it. "Thanks man." He laughed softly, feeling a little drowsy from the shot.

"I'll just sew zhis up, then." The Medic said, a grin planted on his face. He walked about two steps over to a counter, opened up a drawer and picked up a sewing kit. "Ah, and gauze..."

At that he opened a medicine cabinet and grabbed a roll of gauze. He bent back down to Scout's leg and began sewing. Scout watched for a moment before he felt queasy and looked away. His eyes looked over everything in the room, the cabinets, the neatly organized shelves. Everything was in German, so he didn't have a fuck's clue what he was seeing. "Nn... Doc. Am I supposed to be feeling like I'm gonna pass out?"

The Medic looked up at Scout with a soft expression. "It's just some side effect... don't worry yourself..." Something was cold in the doctor's eyes... cold and hot simultaneously...

Scout nodded and touched his bandaged hand to his forehead, sighing as he relaxed into the chair he sat in. "Nn. Alright. I'm just... uh. Gonna rest my eyes." He murmured, folding his arms over his chest and sighing a little.

The doctor quietly watched Scout for a moment then he rushed to the office door. He cracked it slightly and peeked to see if anyone was around. He heard Heavy in the distance,

"Keep crying, babies!"

Medic slowly closed the door and it latched gently. He walked carefully over to the snoozing Scout. He noticed some of Scout's shirt was tugged upwards and some of his bare abdomen was showing. He looked in amusement and slowly reached his hand to the showing skin, his gloves were slightly cold to the touch.

Scout flinched softly, but continued his peaceful slumber, a small mumble escaping his thin, pale lips. Medic reached his hand over to Scout's mouth and touched his soft lips, which made some drool escape Scout's mouth. Medic glanced over at his Ubersaw on a counter near the door. He softly licked his lips...

Scout mumbled and shifted, his eyes fluttering for only a moment before they closed once more. Medic made a move to the counter, swiftly taking his saw off it. He etched over to the sleeping Scout, bent over him and softly glided the hard, cold metal saw on his exposed skin. The doctor pulled up the younger man's shirt a bit more and glided the saw a bit rougher, but not by much, against the Red sleeper's soft, pale skin. Scout instantly jerked, but not awake.

His flesh spilled out in a deep red and he mewled weakly, lips parting. The anesthesia making the pain little to none. "Mm.." Oh this was precious.

Medic stared at the blood starting to spill,

"Mm..." He felt himself getting aroused. He pulled up the shirt even more so, revealing Scout's erect nipples. Medic reached over to the sleeper's chest and fondled them gently while his other hand was cutting into Scout's flesh a bit harder... Scout mumbled softly and his eyes fluttered a little bit. His nipples were warm and hard little nubs under the Medic's glove. "Mrgh..." He exhaled and shifted as his abdomen was cut more and more.

Perhaps it would be better if he was moved to a bed...?

At that thought Medic glanced at the medical bed a few steps away. He licked his drying lips. He carefully maneuvered over the blood and hoisted the bleeding Scout up and over to the bed, while some blood was spilling. He propped the snoozer down gently on top of the soft, cushioned bed. As he was lying him down, the Medic could feel something hard in the Scout's pants...

Scout was indeed, very, very hard. From the cuts or from the medicine it wasn't clear, but it was clear how Scout needed to be taken care of. He mumbled a little and shifted lightly, eyes opening ever so slightly. "Doc?"

Medic bent down and bit the Scout's lip. "Shh... I'm doing a procedure..." His eyes were barely visible, but the ceiling light casted a shine that looked so sultry...

Scout mumbled and shifted a little. "S'there somethin' wrong wif me, Doc?" He asked, mumbling as he spoke. His words were sloppy and tumbled from his lips in the least elegant way possible. He felt warm and tingly and slightly wet. Medic's hot breath was flowing into the younger man's face.

"Ja... but I can fix it easily..." The doctor undid his tie a little, his saw still in his opposite hand. He leaned his saw into Scout's exposed chest and carefully glided against it. His other hand was carefully undoing the Scout's pants... The doctor managed to undo the Scout's pants and then he reached inside the drugged man's boxers. His gloves were cold and slick, but slowly become warm and moist...

He slowly relocated his Ubersaw down to the youger's hips. He cut into the flesh with ease, but being as gentle as he could. The doctor tounged away at these fresh new wounds.

Scout moaned out, wriggling a little under the older man.

"Whaa... Whatter yew doin', man?" He mumbled, looking down at his abdomen and seeing the cuts.

"F-f...fuu..." Medic pressed a bloody, gloved finger against Scout's lips, "Shh..." His lips were covered in fresh blood...

The Medic's erection was going to burst through his tight pants... "Mmf..." He bit his bottom lip as he unzipped his fly and unbuttoned the bands of his pants... he reached in and rubbed slowly up and down whilst tearing into the confused Scout's abs. He dropped his Ubersaw to the side and carefully slid in gloved fingers into the wounds... "Ahck..."

Scout mumbled and his lips parted a little, accidentily tasting his own blood. He grimaced and managed to move his fingers to the Medic's member, feeling pain course through him as the Medic shoved his fingers into his fresh wound.

"AH! F-Fuck!" He arched his back and instantly felt more awake. Out of the haze, at least somewhat, he groaned and shook his head.

"I'm not a fag..."

The highly aroused Medic felt in and around the wound whilst squeezing his erection slightly... "Ahh..." Scout felt really hazy...

"Mmn... stop it... please..." He whispered, but to no avail. The Medic was practically drooling,

"Mmck... af..." He moaned softly... he pulled his fingers out of Scout and slowly reached down into Scout's boxers again. The Scout's eyes nearly rolled back at the feel of this... "D-doc... I-I'm not-" The still hazy Scout didn't notice Medic had gotten closer, "Ah.. ahhmm..." He groaned at the feel of Medic's tounge slowly licking and tasting his hard, moist member.

The doctor was gripping his own so tightly whilst rubbing it sensually...

"Merde..."

The Spy had been shot in the chest, and was trying to get to Medic's office.

Blood was spurting out of the small hole caused by the opposing Sniper.

"Ack... Doctor!" He called out weakly.

He shifted his eyes to make sure no BLU was following him then continued etching towards the doctor's office. "Mmph..." The pain was great in the Frenchman's chest, he needed help immediately...

He had made it to the door and exhaled at the pain. "Oh, dieu..." He reached out a bloody hand to the knob. "Oh... ahh..."

Spy hesitated his hand at the muffled noise he just heard. "Maybe someone is getting treated, perhaps..." He muttered to himself.

He put his hand on the knob, leaving bloody marks on it, and turned it slightly until the door unlatched. He peered inside, but it was too dim to see anything.

He let his head inside the room, "H-hello?" Spy called, in a near whisper. He shifted his eyes around the room until his eyes caught sight of, what looked like, a splatter of blood on the floor.

He let the rest of his body into the room and slowly closed the door behind him. "What happened here?" The masked man thought to himself, and at that thought he remembered he had heard, what sounded like, moaning in here.

Spy moved his head around, nearly forgetting about his chest, and glanced around the room.

"D-doc... mmhmmm..."

The soft voice startled the Spy. He walked closer into the office and peered around a corner. "Ah..." He gasped quietly at the sight.

His young teammate was pressed up against a wall on some sort of medical bed... and the Medic was, what looked like, sucking him.

Spy felt his face get hot...

Cut wounds were all over the Scout's bare torso and a bloody Ubersaw sat on the floor. The shocked Spy cupped his hand to his mouth.

Medic shoved two fingers into a big slash on Scout's chest, "Ahh!" He shrieked in pain and pleasure of his wound being intruded.

Medic trailed his bloody lips up to Scout's mouth and kissed him hard, biting at his lips and tongue. They both made muffled moans. The Scout reached his hand, a tad hesitantly, towards the doctor's ever hard member. He cupped his hand around it weakly and pumped it really slow and hard...

Medic groaned and moaned at this,

"Mmck.. fff..."

Scout's face was bright red and his body felt so numb, but he felt everything...

And everything felt good...

The Medic tongued his way down to Scout's bare, soft neck and licked all of the blood off it and nibbled at it as Scout was pumping him a bit faster. The Spy was so confused. He looked down and caught wind of his pants... he had an erection.

"Baiser..."

He felt so dirty and yet...

He looked up at the other two again and felt his hand reach down to his pants, which unzipped and unbuttoned them. He felt into his breifs and found the sweet spot. "Mmm..."  
He moaned ever so softly.

He covered his hard on with warm, fresh blood...

Spy had completely forgotten about his wound and the warmness of his blood only made him harder. He winced a bit, exhaling hot breath. -  
The Scout dug his fingernails into Medic's back, which drew some blood, and god, the pain hurt so good... Scout's nails on his opposite hand started to dig into Medic's erection slightly.

The doctor clamped down his teeth on Scout's bare shoulder, which made Scout jerk and turn.

Spy bit his lip, trying to avoid moaning too loudly. He was pumping himself in a rhythmic kind of way, the kind of way that felt so good... his other hand reached in and he started tugging and rubbing his sack,

"Ah, merde!" He yelled out softly.

Medic was a bit startled and glanced in the back of him. Spy's eyes were squinted and was too engulfed into the pleasure to notice the doctor staring at him. Scout slid down the wall he was pressed up against. Medic, while still watching Spy, grabbed Scout's exposed, hard penis and pressed it up against his own. "O-ohh..." Scout moaned and shivered a bit.

He started to tug his pants down. Medic looked back at the struggling Scout and helped him pull the pants down. They pulled them down, all the way down to the younger's shoes.

Medic slid his moist member up on Scout's, they both exhaled and moaned weakly. Their faces were so red and hot in passion...

Scout rubbed his face against the doctor's cheek, some drool and blood wiping against it. They slid their hips against eachother, their erections rubbing up against one another.

"Halten Sie nicht auf..." The hard blushed doctor whispered into Scout's red tinted ear.  
Scout hadn't a clue what the fuck he said but he didn't care. He grabbed Medic's hard on, whilst still rubbing against it with his own, and pumped it hard.

"Ah! Ja!" Medic screamed out, "Halten Sie nie auf! Bitte..." He bit Scout's ear hard,

"Ack!" Scout shrieked in a high pitch.

Medic tasted the blood that dripped out of the younger's ear and tongued at the bite mark...

Spy was leaning against a wall, watching and pumping... He slid his hand under his jacket and shirt and up to his chest. He then felt something warm... and wet. It all came back to him.

"Oh, non..."

His fingers trailed up to the gun shot wound and they circled around it. Spy exhaled and relaxed a bit.

A finger accidentally slipped into the wound, "Ahhck!" He shouted.

"W-what w-was that?" Scout whispered, while trembling a little. Medic pressed his member up harder against Scout's, "Ah, doc..." The younger man groaned. He gripped the doctor's head of hair and tugged hard, "Mmm.. uck..." Medic moaned. Spy never took his finger out of his wound, no, instead he was circling it around rhythmically with his pumping.

"Oh merde... oh d-dieu..." He felt he was reaching his end. -  
The hot and bothered doctor grabbed onto Scout's moist, hard cock, and Scout did the same to him, and they both started jerking eachother off.

Medic used his free hand and grabbed onto the younger's dog chains around his neck, and pulled the chain hard, choking the bloody and wounded Scout a bit. He collapsed into the doctor and pumped him even faster, Medic digging his nails into Scout's hard on.

"AAaahh, f-f-fuck!" A sticky, hot substance spewed out of Scout.

"Mmmhph..." Medic bit his lower lip and also came, their spunk landing on each other.

The doctor's glasses slipped off his nose as he was exhaling hard, the younger fell back into the bed, his dick pulsating. -  
"Oh, a-ahhh!" Spy splattered all over the floor,

"Ah, b-baiser..." He muttered to himself.

"MmMmm..." Scout started to drift off to sleep.

"Ach, alberner Mann..." The Medic mumbled, glaring at Spy. "Oh, uh..." The masked man blushed, embarrassed. He fled the room and the building.

His chest didn't even hurt anymore.

END


End file.
